


Trust & Honesty

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #18 "You lied to me." for MingKit.





	Trust & Honesty

_Ming didn’t want this._ He’d never been heartbroken but the way he felt was nearing some kind of hollow ache. It was a little white lie, still, _why did Kit feel the need to lie? He trusted Kit. He really did _and truth be told it was himself he trusted less. This pain couldn’t be from jealousy, no it can’t be just that. The moment drunk Kit opened the door he attempted to hug Ming, but he wasn’t successful. Ming jumped out of the way. _Of course, being drunk Kit thinks they’re playing some kind of game. _Ming lets it happen without hugging back. He’s never felt his way before. _That feeling of utter defeat, confusion and what exactly was that damn hollow ache? How does he address a situation he’s never been in before?_ Kit went for his shirt. Ming wrestled from his grasp. Kit kept coming so Ming held up a hand to his forehead, holding him back. _Drunk Kit, obviously, had a boundary issue. _Any other time Ming would’ve cared less.

“Stop for a moment,” Ming’s voice drawled. Kit stopped. “You lied to me.” Even though he was swaying on his feet and he might be seeing two Ming’s, Kit was well aware of his surroundings and actions. He gave Ming a stern look. 

“I did not lie, babe. It was a study session. I just forgot to call when it turned into a party.” 

“If it were Beam and Pha you were with, I could care less, but this new group bothers me.” 

“Is it because of the one guy who likes me?” Kit loved seeing the surprise on his boyfriend’s face. “What? You didn’t think I knew?” 

Ming just stared at him. “Okay, so it’s a lie of omission? You did call me but just didn’t want to say hey babe I’m going to a party. See you later tonight.” Kit’s takeaway was that his boyfriend is just worried about him. 

“Aw, well, I’m sorry to worry you. I made it home fine.” 

“Kit!” Ming huffed. He almost turned to leave, but Kit grabbed him around the middle and laid his head on his back. 

“Don’t go.” Kit sensed that if he let him go, he would race to the gym and take out his anger on the poor punching bag. “Instead of going to the punching bag just talk to me.” Ming didn’t move. He started to wonder if this was because of jealousy. _Maybe he just cared too much._ “Want to know what I told everyone?” 

Ming didn’t respond. Kit turned him around this time latching his arms around his neck. “I told them that I have a-” he kissed one side of his neck. “Sweet-” a kiss to one cheek. “Sexy-“ a kiss to the other side of his neck. “Loving boyfriend.” A kiss to the other cheek. Kit went for his nose but Ming lost all of his patience and caught his lips. They stumbled towards the bed, Ming spinning them around and throwing them onto it. Kit straddled him and pulled away for a moment. They stared at each other. Ming took Kit’s face in his hands. 

“Okay, we’ll forget about this. _Honesty. _That’s all I ask for. That’s all I want to give you.” Ming’s thumb caressed a cheek and then he brought Kit’s lips back to his. _Now, this- this is what Ming wanted._


End file.
